Sebastian's Curious Neko
by AntiJay
Summary: Ciel is a neko, who has mixed feelings for his owner, ALOT OF FLUFF! A few humourous jokes. Disaplin. Love, Lust (Heat). Sebastian ownder to Ciel. Will be changed to rating M, in due time.
1. Adoption

**Sebastian's Curious Neko**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

In town square was the worlds largest pet shop/Animal shelter. This petshop only had pet nekos and pet hanyou's. The building was fairly short but really wide. On the inside, you could see a desk and on your left and on your right, there where nekos and hanyous inside the cages. The doors of the cages where made of glass and had three holes for breathing.

Inside the cages where ither a pink or blue patterned blanket, depending on the gender of the animal inside. There where also blue and pink bowls, blue for boys and pink for girls, a food bowl and a water bowl.

Each animal got two toys in their cage. A chew toy for hanyous, a chew stick for nekos, and they each got a small little plush for when they go to sleep. The size of the cages are very wide, as wide as a bath, only it isnt a rectangle, its a square. The cages are built into the walls and go in a row with another cage ontop of the bottom row of cages.

On the cealing of the large open room with the desk is a large diamond chandalear, and under that is a nice posh dark royal blue rug. When you walk through the doors and see all this, on the wall behind has many pet accessorys from, collars and training supplys to bedding and food.

Did i forget to mention that there was a very large pen around the royal blue rug, and in the pen where toys and pillows. Today was like anyother day for all the nekos and hanyous alike, half of them would be taken out and placed into the pen, infront of the front entrance and the desk.

Of course, the nekos are separated from the hanyous, or there would be a fight. All the nekos where placed in the pen on one side, and hanyous on the others. If you are unsure on what Hanyous and Nekos are, nekos are half human half cat, and hanyous are half human half dog.

Those that where not placed in the pen and are still infact in there cages are due there pills. Yes pills, since the store lets the animals together and outside once in a while for a walk, its only natural that they might catch worms, and if not already have.

So as a weekly routine the pet shops workers who go by the names of; Ronald, Lizzy, Paula, William and Grell. Ronald walked down the neko isle while William went to the hanyou side. The outfits that the workers are forced to wear are a dark blue or a light pink apron with two brown pawprints on the pocket with a white shirt under neath with any choice of trousers. The pink and blue colours are for the genders of the workers, but if they would like the other colour they would wear it, the store wasnt sexist. Well maby to the animals but not the people.

Anyway, Ronald was walking down the isle, metal cart on wheels being pushed, and ontop of that where pink and blue food bowls filled with food, and inside them where two worm tablets, in which where hidden within the food.

One by one Ronald opend the cages and put the bowls inside. They all ate well and fast, hungry to get their bellys full and take a nice well earned nap.

In one cage, there was a blue haired neko, sat there eating like any normal neko, the only diffrence was that, there where two white pills next to his bowl. Why you ask? Because he doesnt fall for the workers shit. He had picked them out and carried on eating, he didn't like pills they made him feel sick.

A while later a visitor came into the store, he was clearly new to town, he didn't wear the style of what others would of worn. He had bright ruby red eyes and raven black hair, he was very pale and tall. As tall as a door, or a doorway.

The man walked upto the counter and smiled, a woman smiled back at him and asked the obious question, "Hello Sir, what are you after today"

"Prefarably a neko today, which are avalable?" The man asked still smiling, the woman with a name tag saying 'Paula' geastured to her right, which is the mans left, and he headed that was and came infron a row of cages filled with neko.

Walking down, most of the neko's pawed at the glass and tried putting their hands through the glass holes and reach out, but the holes where to small.

The man stopped to see a sleeping neko in his cage, the neko had blue ash hair and when he went to look at the nekos tail, it rested besides the bowls, and in one of the bowls where to pills with tiny chuncks of food stuck to them.

He smirked thinking how cleaver this neko must be. While thinking about the neko, he blinked again as he saw the neko stir in his sleep before finally awaking and lazyly pulling the blanket over himself, then while hes under the blanket turns around and faces his cage door, eyes still closed.

The raven haired man awed making the neko open his eyes, he blinked once, then twise before going wide eyed and pressing his back against the back of his cage still stareing at the male infront of his cage. Just so you know, the nekos cage is second one up, ontop of the bottom row.

After the shock the neko's eyes went back to normal and he tilted his head side ways to his right. He put his hand infront of himself as he crawled closer to the door. The neko lifted his face upto the glass holes and sniffed, when he caught scent of the man he melwed licking the glass.

Lifting a hand the blue ash haired neko put it on the glass as he lent upwards on his knees. The raven haired man smiled and then headed off, back down the hallway to head for the front desk that he saw, when he first walked into the store.

Meanwhile the neko was sad, he wanted to see the man again, his ears sagged and his tail lay flat on the bedding inside the cage. The neko back up into the cage and lay down on his arms facing the glass door, his ears still flat as he looked down at his blanked softly whimpering. A single tear fell down his pale white cheeks.

Moment's later one of the workers came down and opend up his cage. Now usually, the blue haired neko puts up a fight, which the workers thought weird at first, so he guessed the neko must be faking it, thus he muzzled the neko with a small cute muzzle, and put a harness on the neko before lifting him out and putting him on the floor.

Yes it was nesasary for all these precautions due to last time...The blue haired neko growled arching his back at a blond haired neko in the pen, that was in the middle of the front room, he also hissed before swiping and catching the blond neko's cheek, sucsessfully making it pour blood.

The seven year old blond neko hissed and whimpered before running off, where as the blue haired six year old neko hunched up and hissed at anyone else he daares gets close...And thats what had happend all those years back, and quite franckly, they didn't want to risk it with anymore nekos or people.

The neko slowly dawdled behind the worker called William, his ears and tail drooped as he stares at the ground.

When the raven haired man saw the state of the neko he cocked his head and looked at Paula for a ansew, she only give him a short story saying "He attacked many times, and we don't want to risk it" Nodding, the raven man turned his head and looked at the neko again.

The neko caught the scent of the raven haired man and lifted his head. And in a flash ran towards the direction of the man, William holding tight of the leash being sure the neko didn't escape.

The neo whined, pulling on his harness to try and get to the older male. After finally getting the distance, the neko dropped to the floor, on hands and knees and went to sniff the male again, before rubbing his face on the mans ankle.

Annoyed, William tugged on the leash lifting the neko back up, he handed the raven haired man the leash and said man gladly took it before looking back down at the neko boy. Said boy held his hands up in the air making grabby motions with his hands, in a sighn he wanted to be picked up.

The man picked him up and the neko boy snuggled into the mans neck, wrapping his arms around his neck. He whined. Hearing the whine the raven haired male looked at the neko who in turn look at the man, before laying on his shoulder again.

"Okay Sir, all the form are filled. Enjoy" Paula smiled and William just glared a grunt before going to the back to held refil the water bowls, in the hanyou and neko's cages.

"I'm Sebastian, who are?" The raven haired man asked as he climbed into his car, him in drivers and the neko boy in passengers seat. The neko just ignored him and whined as he tried to pull the muzzle off.

How stupid could he be? Sebastian reached and unbucked the muzzle making the neko gasp in the feeling of being free. The neko turned to Sebastian and smirked, eyes closeing into a glare.

Ignoreing the look the neko gave him, Sebastian drove of, headding to the groomers store. "Can you talk?" Sebastian asked and in reply the neko said "I don't know. Do nekos have ears?" The neko questioned.

"Don't be cheeky" Sebastian said "Do you have a name?"

"Of course"

"Mind telling me it?"

"I don't know, whats in it for me?" The neko asked. "Well do you wanna go back to that place?" Shaking his head no the neko sighed before saying "Ciel"

"Ciel..." Sebastian tested the name on his toung "It's cute" He said in which made Ciel growl and flush at the same time.

Upon arrival at the groomers, Sebastian got Ciel out of the car and headed into the groomers known as 'Sam's Suds' They headed inside the small groomers.

It was fairly small but cozy inside 'Sam's Suds', The walls where chocolate brown with white paws and claw prints. The floor was wood and there was a rectangle counter that had a woman behind it who smiled brightly as they entered the store.

"Hello, there, what can i do for you?"

"Hello, i'm here to get little Ciel hear a nice wash and a hair trim just under the jaw bone" The woman nodded then Seabstian added "Use anything you have to, hes not trained yet" And with the he handed over the leash.

Ciel glared at him, the nekos tail swishing side to side in anger.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


	2. Home

**Sebastian's Curious Neko**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Keep still!" A woman with brown locks of hair said he she tried to massarge shampoo into Ciel's hair, he squirmed, hissed, kicked and evern tried biteing at one point, only to get a whip on the back of his ear with a ruler. That shut it him.

After it was washed off the woman went and got some conditioner and applied that to the nekos hair, letting it settle for a while to let his hair soack in the nurtients and make his hai nice and soft.

Ciel was currently sat in a 15cm high bath tub. It was as big has half the size of a single bed and his tail swished side to side as he watched the bubbles floar amongst the top of the water, a rubber ducky slowly passing by in his sight.

As the woman was busy putting the shampoo and bottles away to her right, Ciel leaned on his knees, curiosity spiked, and he slowly crawled to the left side of the bath. He pawed at the duck. Just when he was about to pounce on it, cause it kept moving within the water, The brownette pulled him back and then proceeded to wash the contents of the conditioner out of his hair.

Ciel was lifted out and towled dry before he was forcibly pushed onto a chair. He growled trying to get up, only for him to be pushed down again. The same woman came back after wondering off, she had a comb, pair of scissors, hairdrier and a hair strightner.

The neko boy gulped and jumped out of his seat but only got a meter before he was caught and placed back into the seat again, this time his wrists where attatched to the chairs arm rests by two diffrent coloured collars.

He grumbled and went wide eyes when the lady started to cut his hair after she combed it, she then dried it before strightning it and smiled as he un tied the neko, who imediantly tried to get away.

He got hit on the ear with a ruler again and we walked back to the front desk where he saw Sebastian waiting in the waiting chairs of the office. He growled. Sebastian, did this to him, he made him go through this living hell!

He growled when Sebastian aproached, payed and grabbed his leash, Sebastian only smiled down at him, leaading him out of the store. In the car was many bags in the back seats, wondering what they are Ciel climbed to the back seats, sniffing.

"Ah-ah-ah, thats a suprize" Sebastian said as he tuged on the harnesses leash and pulled Ciel back to the front seat before buckling the boy in and himself and driveing off.

When Sebastian arived at his house Ciel gaped, it was a frigin mansion for crying out loud! Damn, he was so suprized. There was many pretty flowers, there was a stream with a bridge and a fountain. But that was just outside, he carn't imagine what was on the inside.

But before anything, he looked at the large grassy fields and saw no houses in sight, his eyes went wide again at the very large pach of land. Without thinking, he jumped out the car window, breaking the metal clip to his lead as he ran out into the open.

He smiled to himself. Sebastian on the other hand, was panicking and rushing out the car to stop the boy. Ciel smiled as he lay down the grass, the suns beams eating up his back, tail and his set of neko ears.

He yawned before he was yanked up off of the ground by a very angry looking Sebastian. Oh no, did he do something to upset him? What did he do wrong? His houghts where as he looked at Sebastian.

"Thats naughty! You don't run off like that" Sebastian half yelled in a sten voice. Ciel whimpered before saying "Im sorry" The boy whimpered again as he was led into the house behind what her persumed to be servants carrying the bags in from the back seats of Sebastian's car.

Ciel was holding Sebastian's hand the whole time they both walked. Sebastian led him to what he thought to be a bedroom, but when he walked in, his mouth dropped yet again and he was shocked yet again.

There was lots and lods of floor in the room, covered in carpet and tubes, tunes all over the side of the walls, and some dangling from the cealing. There was a bed on the bottom floor, a large double bed, shaped as a cat bed. There where mouse toys everywhere as well as balls of yarn, katnip toys and plushies.

The bottom floor was blue, the next was red then green, yellow, purple and then the lastone was a darker purple. On one wall it was all covered in thick string, it looked like a big scratching post but a scratching wall, it was amazing.

In the corner of the room was a hamock and in the other was a swing as well as a rope near the middle of the room, and at the top of that rope was a box, big enough to sleep in. The neko slowly released Sebastian's hand and took a hesitant step still gawking at the incredable place.

The first thing Ciel did was climb up the scratching wall and jump onto a ramp before crawling through a tunnel coming upto the top floor. As he took in his surroundings he didn't notice cause he was so low down but.

In the wall was a hole, like a cat flap, but instead of the flap, it had ribbon dangling as to make it more appealing. He tilted his head before putting a hand in the hole, after he found it safe, Ciel crawled through and foun that there was parts of the tube in which were see through.

He was in the hallway at one point, then he was in the bathroom. Still crawling through the tunnel, then he ended up in another bedroom, and in that room he saw Sebastian. The man tuned and smiled and Ciel blushed, before hiding behind a coloured part of the tube as to not be seen.

You see, the tube went sorta like this. Clear/seethrough red, clear, green, clear, blue, clear, yellow and so on so on. The boy peaked around the red part of the tube and saw Sebastian again, but he saw him leaving the room.

Out of curiousity he turn around end headed in a diffrent direction which led him stright to the hallway outside Sebastian's room. He stalked the man until he fell out of the tube and landed in a ball pit, after falling down a slide.

Shocked he looked up to see his owner walking still just further down the hallway. He stood and chased after the male. He soon came face to face with said man and blush. "Hello Ciel, how'd you like your new room?" The male asked, smiling.

"I-i"

"What you doing here?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel flushed again and looked away "No reason" Sebastian smirked at this, he lifted the neko boys chin and said softly "Do i get a kiss as an award, for getting you such amazing stuff?" Ciel blushed, but out of no where he leaned up and kissed said male before blushing, running off and running up the slide to get back into the tube, and headed back to the large colourful room.

Why did Sebastian ask for a kiss? Why did he kiss him without thinking? Damn that idiot! Ciel sighed again. But it wasnt bad, i kinda liked it. He thought. I want another. And with that Ciel crawled throughout the manner in the tube watching all the members of staff on his look for Sebastian, when he did find him he blushed as he stalked him through the tubes.

* * *

 **-Ciel2031**


End file.
